A window into the Great War
by H.Chris.H
Summary: Agnes Towler, shop girl turned Creative Director of one of the most prestigious department stores in the world finds that love during war is nothing like the story books. Two men love her, one at war overseas and the other who keeps the home fires burning. Through the terror and uncertainty this timid east end girl learns she has the heart of a lion and a passion for life to match


******Spoiler Alert******

_This fanfic is set a year after season 2 but still 4 years before season 3 will be when it starts up again, so it's fair game. If you haven't seen all of season 3 yet, you might want to hold off or better yet just stream it. Let me know what you guys think._

**_~o0O0o~_**

May 23, 1915 London

Agnes stood with an ivory tipped pencil touching her pouting lower lip, lost in thought in her cluttered studio, while she gazed at the mock window display she was working on. She struck an elegant pose in silhouette from the open doorway, with her stylish Paris fashions and modern bobbed, light brown hair. She was no longer the timid girl in the austere, voluminous black gowns that had started here in 1909, at least not on the outside.

She'd learned the importance of outward presentation, not just to fit in but to dress a part, especially when she felt like she was out of her league. She may be Mr Selfridge's creative protege, the "True spirit of Selfridges" according to the newspapers, but deep down she was still just Agnes Towler, working class girl from the lower east end of London. She still felt a little like a fraud when she caught shop girls looking up to her, just as she had once done when she had started out.

In only five years, she'd gone from shop girl to the head of the creative department in one of the most prestigious department stores in the world, something that was completely unheard of, especially for a woman. She knew she'd be eternally in Mr Selfridge's debt, a brash American Tycoon with a vision and a personality that was larger than life, and a heart that was even bigger. He'd become like a father figure to her in that time and although these really were incredible times to be a woman, it wasn't lost on her that many of these opportunities were because most of the men were away at war.

It was wonderful that Mr Selfridge trusted her with such responsibility, but it was also lonely and at times overwhelming, like today when he announced that he wanted her to come up with a store wide theme, not just for the windows that would celebrate Italy becoming our Allies and entering the war today. Something that would end the war by Christmas. She sighed thinking of her Henri, not even knowing where he was thanks to the war department's censorship, but knowing he wasn't where she needed him, which was here. She just knew the two of them would come up with an idea that would indeed end the War. The thought made her smile.

She was interrupted by a knock on the door frame and looked up distractedly to see her friend, former boss and roommate, Josie Merdle smiling as she pulled on her gloves, already wearing her coat and hat. She was the head of Women's Accessories, where Agnes had started out and although an older woman, was quite handsome with a smile that lit her up from within, showing that she was still quite young at heart.

"Come on Miss Towler, we're late and you did promise." She said with a teasing, brusque authority, knowing Agnes would spend all day and night working if she wasn't dragged out.

"Oh, it's like that is it Miss Merdle? Right then, might as well pack it in. I have no idea what I'm missing here anyway." She replied with annoyance as she pointed to a pile of sketches and crushed balls of paper that overfilled the waste basket nearby.

"I think we both know the answer to that one" she replied knowingly. "I wager some time with people who love you should help put you to rights" She replied kindly seeing the shine in Agnes' big blue eyes, as she blinked away a tear.

Nodding in reply, Agnes puts down her pencil and paused briefly over the salmon pink scarf she wrapped around her neck, remembering when Henri had given it to her all those years ago. Sighing deeply she allowed herself another moment to miss him, thinking it had already been a year since he'd left for France to fight in the war which was supposed to have been finished by last Christmas. Yet here they were in Spring of 1915, with no end in sight, if anything it was getting worse. She trailed her fingers through the tiny white bells of the potted lily of the valley she kept on her desk, a reminder of the perfume they had created together.

Looking in the mirror next to her coat rack she buttoned her long coat and lifted her chin, as she secured her hat at a jaunty angle with her pin. The hat's long feather swept the air before her with a flourish, radiating confidence and calm, something she borrowed from it and with a bright smile at her reflection, she took a deep breathe and was ready to face the world again.

"You're quite right Josie. Besides, some of my best ideas seem to come to me sideways, usually when I'm thinking about something else entirely." Agnes replied with a genuine smile that brought the sparkle back into her eyes.

"I know things might be a bit awkward, seeing the life you could have had if you'd married Mr Colleano." Josie said earnestly, understanding as she had experienced it herself, giving her friend's hand a small squeeze of support. Career girls had to choose, marriage or work, you couldn't have both.

"True, but I still want to be there for him. I do love him you know, just not the way he needs me to." She replied squeezing her hand in return.

"Well, not compared to a certain lovely Frenchman." She teased, making Agnes blush.

"No, not compared to Henri." She replied softly.

"Chin up! Now that Italy is on our side, declaring war on Austria-Hungary today. Everyone's saying that the war really should be over by Christmas." Josie replied patriotically.

Biting back her thoughts on that phrase she replied simply with, "Yes, you are quite right Josie. it will indeed help and it's never been more fashionable to be Italian. His restaurant is sure to be a hit! I just know it."

"How can it not with Mr Selfridge himself endorses it?" Josie exclaimed with a laugh.

Agnes really was glad for Victor, that his time had finally come. It hadn't been easy to be an Englishman of Italian descent with the country at war this past year. He'd had a lot on his shoulders, taking care of his very large extended family and managing the Palm Court restaurant at Selfridges. They had both pulled themselves up by their bootstraps, cut from the same cloth coming from the poorest parts of the east end of London, but with a drive to do more than survive. They each had big dreams, which set them apart from their peers with a foot in both camps, not quite belonging in either.

"Come on, Florian's waiting downstairs! Let's go see Mr Colleano's wonderful new restaurant." Josei replied, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes indeed." She replied and followed her down the hallway to the marble staircase leading to the main floor.

"Good evening Miss Merdel, Miss Towler!" Mr Selfridge called out in his booming voice as they approached the front doors of the now closed store.

"Good evening Mr Selfridge." they both replied in unison.

"Going to Mr Colleano's?" He asked pleasantly.

"Yes Mr Selfridge." they replied again.

"Excellent! You tell him from me that I've very proud of him. If he needs anymore of that wine I've sent over, just let me know. Also, I want to see him about the new menu first thing, I want the Palm Court serving the finest italian food right away. Just because he has his own business doesn't mean he get's to be lax with his duties here. Yesterday Italy and England were enemies, tomorrow were going to make all of London see them friends. You ladies remind him of that. Miss Towler, I want lots of ideas at tomorrow's meeting! This is big news!" he exclaimed passionately, waving his arms broadly and gesturing with his lit cigar.

"Yes Mr Selfridge. We certainly will." Agnes replied with a smile, already feeling the germs of an idea forming in her mind, glad that she had packed her sketchbook and pencils as she began to hum Verdi's La Donna e Mobile.

"Yes! Exactly! "Woman is flighty. Like a feather in the wind." I see culture! I see passion! Yes Miss Towler, Perfect! Let me see if we can't get Caruso to sing for us. I'm sure the Italian embassy would be happy for the good press. Miss Towler, you're a genius!" He exclaimed with a huge grin as he hurried out the door to make plans Singing loudly as he went "La la la lalala…"

"Well there you have it Miss Towler, resident genius. Bravo! Looks like you'll have your hands full for the next while." Josie said with a grin, finding Mr Selfridge's enthusiasm infectious.

"As Mr Calleano would say, molto grazie. Now come on, I'm sure there will be heaps more ideas he can give us." Agnes replied with a giggle as they hurried out the door to catch their bus to the underground.


End file.
